


With You

by THRILLHO



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beerus - Freeform, F/M, Frieza - Freeform, Mai - Freeform, Minor (but impactful!) Trunks/Mai, Pan - Freeform, Whis - Freeform, same age au, videl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THRILLHO/pseuds/THRILLHO
Summary: What would Dragon World look like if Bulla was born sooner than in canon? What would her and Goten’s relationship look like?
Relationships: Bulla Briefs/Son Goten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> 😅 Bear with me the personality changes. This is an AU, after all. Part one spans childhood and adolescence.

Bulma looked around her lawn to make sure everything was going well. Chi-Chi had not arrived yet but Bulma needed everything to be perfect for the mother-to-be. Still feeling immeasurable guilt that it was her comment that sent Goku to Otherworld, never to come back, Bulma felt responsible for the two he left behind. True, Gohan and Chi-Chi had never said anything to her about it but Bulma was determined to do all she could to help them out, starting with this baby shower. Bulma had offered to come to them but Gohan had taken her aside and informed her that Chi-Chi would most likely take over the preparations, and the last thing Bulma wanted to do was place an undue burden on Chi-Chi. That’s why they were here on the Capsule Corp lawn, among the light pink and blue decorations, waiting for the guest of honor.

“Bulma, honey, you shouldn’t be on your feet, not afta doin’ so much,” her mother said, interrupting Bulma’s thoughts.

“Mom, all I’ve been doing is delegating tasks, I haven’t been setting up the tables and chairs myself, you know. I wouldn’t even do that if I wasn’t pregnant.” Bulma put her hand to her stomach remembering that she was almost as far along as Chi-Chi. This one hadn’t quite been conceived like Trunks who was a culmination of months of anger, frustration, and sexual tension. This one was conceived out of grief. Vegeta had come back from the Cell Games changed and more somber than usual, grieving for himself, saying he was no warrior and would never fight again. It seemed more of a pity party to Bulma but in her own grief over Goku’s permanent death, she had succumbed to the familiarity of Vegeta’s arms.

“Still, why don’t cha sit down?” her mom suggested. Though Panchy Briefs had two children as well, it was not Bulma’s first time either and Panchy was never pregnant with a Saiyan baby. 

“I’m fine, mom,” Bulma insisted, “Besides Chi-Chi will be here soon and I want everything to be done by then. You know how she is, if she sees she can be useful, she’ll start putting herself to work, and if anyone shouldn’t be on her feet, it’s Chi-Chi.”

It was quite the surprise to the two women, Chi-Chi and Bulma, to find out the other was expecting, but it seemed to be a balm to the younger woman, who found a new purpose in her pregnancy and she was just as excited about Bulma’s child as she was about her own. After assuring her mother she wouldn’t do much more, Panchy left to help her husband with Trunks while Bulma went about to look over the final setup to make sure everything was perfect.

Soon, the sounds of a jet copter descended on the Capsule Corporation grounds; the guest of honor had arrived. And sure enough, as expected, the baby in Bulma’s belly started acting up like he always did. It seemed like he couldn’t wait to get out and start playing his new friend, though Bulma had to remind herself that this was Vegeta’s child, and he would likely be itching for a fight. Bulma walked over—though this far along it was more like she waddled—to the jet copter that had touched down, trying to ignore the pain from her unruly child. Just as she reached Chi-Chi, she felt her little guy give her a swift kick. She winced from the pain,  _ Yup, definitely Vegeta’s kid looking for a fight. He would be so proud...if he was here. _ Despite the fact that Vegeta vowed never to fight again, he still wasn’t allowing himself to go soft and still kept up with his daily training regimen. It wasn’t as if it was a female only affair either.  _ Vegeta was just not...interested...again, _ she thought with some resignation.

“Bulma!” Chi-Chi came rushing toward her unlike a woman who was eight months pregnant. Bulma was envious of the other woman’s freedom of moment as she longed to get off her feet herself. Her mother may have been right after all. Chi-Chi didn’t seem to lose any of her physicality, though Bulma wondered and worried about whether Chi-Chi was getting adequate prenatal care living in the middle of nowhere. 

“You didn’t have to send a jet for us,” Chi-Chi began in her humble country way, “Gohan and I could have come on flying nimbus.” Forgetting all appearances of politeness, Bulma stared at the woman slack-jawed. 

“A speeding cloud is no place for a pregnant woman ready to pop!” Bulma protested. “Come on.” Bulma hooked her arm in the younger woman’s and led her to that sweet haven where she had set up two recliners. Her baby was getting ever more excited and every step was a struggle. Chi-Chi must have noticed because her face filled with concern.

“Bulma, are you okay?” Chi-Chi asked, stabilizing a shaky Bulma.

Bulma could only give a weak smile, “Thank you, Chi-Chi. The baby is moving a lot. He just seems to get so excited when he’s around you two. It’s crazy but I think he senses the other Saiyan baby inside you.” Bulma eased herself into the so-comfortable-it’s-sinful chair and let out a sigh of contentment. Her ankles were throbbing and her baby was trying to punch and kick his way out. If he succeeded, she would rather not be on her feet.

Bulma hoped Chi-Chi needed this reprieve as much as she did. Once the guests started to arrive there would be all kinds of handshakes, hugs, and small talk expected of them. The two expectant mothers had never been friends, but they had become acquainted with each other before Bulma and the others had gone off to Namek, when Chi-Chi had entrusted Bulma with Gohan. Now the women were growing closer as they drew nearer to their due dates and Bulma had gotten over the small resentment she harbored for the younger woman.

“So did you find out you were having a boy, after all?” Chi-Chi asked once she situated herself. 

“The legs are still crossed.” Bulma sighed in exasperation being reminded of her child who, no doubt, inherited both of his parents’ stubborn streak and he wasn’t even born yet. “Every time we do an ultrasound, he likes to hide, but it certainly feels like a boy. He’s completely restless, like now for example.” Bulma didn’t know what he was doing in there. Being Vegeta’s child, he might have been practicing katas.

“Well, you know what I think, according to my village’s ancient wisdom, I’m carrying a girl and you’re having a boy.” Chi-Chi beamed.  _ So that’s a “no” on the prenatal care.  _ “It’s never too soon to arrange a marriage,” she said and laughed it off in the same breath but Bulma knew Chi-Chi was being serious. Witnessing Goku’s marriage proposal clued her into Chi-Chi’s traditional proclivities.

Bulma, too, laughed it off in what she hoped wasn’t a condescending way, “Those of us in the cities don’t arrange marriages for our kids.” Chi-Chi looked a little put out but seemed to accept it or at least had the good sense not to press it but Bulma had the feeling this wasn’t the end.

“Oh!” Chi-Chi said. Her eyes widened and her hands went to her belly. “My little Goshi is getting excited too,” she said as she caressed her stomach with a tenderness Bulma had never seen her hands show. Chi-Chi seemed to be built for hard work and fighting but her strength was channeled into being a mother.

“Goshi?” Bulma had to ask. “Is this going to be a theme?”

“That’s the name I picked out, yes,” Chi-Chi confirmed. “What about you Bulma? What name are you thinking?”

“Probably Boxers if it’s a boy, but I—” Bulma hesitated a moment.

“What is it, Bulma?” Chi-Chi said. She pounced on Bulma’s wavering and leaned forward as if Bulma was about to spill some big secret.

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up,” Bulma admitted. “I haven’t been thinking of girl names except for one...I don’t know...Maybe?”

“Let’s hear it, anyway. I might not even end up with a girl either,” Chi-Chi said. Unlike Bulma, she didn’t seem worried over the possibility her Goshi might end up being a Goten.

“Bulla.”

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Gohan rubbed his eyes trying to get them back into focus. Living in the backwoods of the eastern region, Gohan had to do all his schoolwork via correspondence courses and that meant spending many hours at a desk reading and completing worksheets. The teenager got up and stretched the stiffness from his muscles. Sitting at a desk all days of the week did little for his physique. 

Since he completed his schoolwork for the day, he thought he would check in to see what the kids were up to before he started in on his extra credit. Goten had been eager to show Trunks and Bulla the woods near their home when they last visited Capsule Corp so Bulma had dropped them off for the day. Gohan would have joined them if he didn’t have all that homework.

_ A snack wouldn’t hurt before,  _ Gohan thought as he went to the kitchen. Seeing his mom in the kitchen wasn’t surprising, what was; however, was a little blue haired girl in a red gi helping his mother with the cooking.  _ Sigh, she really can’t let go of gender norms,  _ Gohan thought with a hint of annoyance.

“Hi, Bulla!” Gohan greeted the five year old with enough enthusiasm to not show his vexation at his mother.

“Gohan!” the little girl gushed and ran to him giving him a hug, a hearty one at that. “Can you play with me?” she asked hopefully, her big blue eyes looking imploringly into his.

“Of course!” he couldn’t say no to the daughter of Vegeta, unlike either of her parents she had turned out incredibly sweet. “But why aren’t you playing with Goten and Trunks?” Gohan thought he already knew the answer, if he had to put money on it, he’d bet his mom took Bulla aside and said fighting isn’t for girls and she ought to be learning how to be a proper wife. “Goten’s been wanting to show you two the forest for a long time.” 

Bulla sadly shook her head, “Trunks said getting dirty and exploring wasn’t for girls and I should stay inside and help Auntie Chi-Chi make them lunch.”

“WHAT!?” Gohan’s mother’s anger cut through their conversation, “How dare they?!” Chi-Chi picked up her frying pan and started to make her way outside before Gohan stopped her.

Her ferocity almost made Gohan’s heart stop. While he was never on the receiving end of his mother’s favorite cast iron pan, the threat made him jumpy. One look at the little gal still in his arms told him he wasn’t the only one. “Mom is that really such a good idea?” he asked and nodded toward a now terrified looking Bulla who retreated deeper into his arms. Chi-Chi took one look at the frightened five year old and hastily put down her frying pan. She was quick to change her face from a scowl into a genial smile though Bulla recoiled from Chi-Chi when the Son matriarch tried to approach her anyway.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chi-Chi tried to placate the trembling girl. “I’m not mad at you and you’re not in trouble, but why didn’t you tell me the boys wouldn’t let you play with them?” she asked kindly. Bulla only gave an unsure shrug in response. “And here I thought you wanted to learn cooking.” Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head, rubbing her forehead tiredly. Gohan’s mother bent down to the girl’s level, “You go right up to ‘em and show ‘em just what a girl can do,” she demanded, from where Gohan was watching, Bulla didn’t look convinced.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Gohan interrupted, “Have you learned how to fly yet? How about a kamehameha?”

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

Vegeta had gained the power he chased but at what cost? Majin Buu had blown up with the Earth anyway and he was dead. Vegeta couldn’t get the image out of his mind of his son and Kakarot’s boys left there unconscious to die on the exploding planet. He took some minor solace at the fact they hadn’t realized what was happening. After all their efforts and now there was nothing to show for it. Earth was eliminated and so were the dragon balls that would set things right.

Vegeta felt small but strong arms encircle his thigh. “Daddy?” her big blue eyes were tearful. He could tell she was fighting to not let a single drop fall. She knew he hated it when she cried. “I kept Dende safe like Mr. Popo told me too,” she sniffed. “Can we still bring everyone back? Mommy? Trunks? Goten?” The poor girl looked to her father for answers that he could not possibly have. Vegeta would never admit it, or freely give up the information, that the hardest part of being a father was having someone utterly weak putting their entire trust in him to fix everything. He felt little comfort in his children believing he had that power.

Vegeta’s only consolation was that his daughter still lived but what would become of her? He was still dead, now Bulma and her parents were too. He only had a few hours before he was escorted back into the afterlife. Vegeta had to hope Kakarot would take care of her wherever they ended up in the universe.

Vegeta sat on his haunches down to her level, she hadn’t been there when he had sacrificed himself, but she did see him try to murder a stadium full of people. He hadn’t had the chance to redeem himself in her eyes but it didn’t seem to matter to her as she looked to him earnestly, her eyes so very trusting, waiting for him to guide her. He had never held her either.

He gripped her tightly though she tried to push away. “No,” he gripped her tighter, “That was our last chance.” Bulla stopped fighting him for a moment before wailing and kicking harder than before. He held her while she fought him, just hoping to savor the feeling of his daughter in his arms since, Yemma willing, he would not meet her in the afterlife.

Vegeta barely registered Dende shouting about Planet Namek. He finally let go of Bulla and let her stumble back and fall on her backside. He caught a second wind and felt his body surge with newfound energy. He scooped up his daughter and lifted her high in the air, “Of course!” he said to no one in particular but focused on Bulla’s perplexed face. “The Namekians have dragon balls,” he started to explain to Bulla. “We can wish back the Earth and your mother and brother,” he told her confidently. Bulla’s expression turned to delight.

“I’m going to get to beat Goten and Trunks again at the next tournament!” she said, only conscious of her childish whims, thinking her father had the solution in his back pocket the whole time.

( °-°)シ ミ★ ミ☆

“Go, daddy!” Bulma recognized the voice that enthusiastic cheer came from.

Bulma was already on edge from seeing Goku hit with Sorbet’s energy beam and Frieza's tempting offer to Vegeta. For a second there, Bulma thought Vegeta was going to accept it. But nothing made her more alarmed than finding her twelve year old daughter between Beerus and Whis partaking in a strawberry sundae. She had been so distracted worrying whether or not this would be the end of Earth that she hadn’t noticed her daughter had arrived on the scene.

“Really, another one?” Bulma’s heart sank as she saw Frieza raise his finger towards Bulla, primed to attack just as he had when Krillin moved to give Goku a senzu bean earlier.

“Put that down Frieza or you’ll find yourself back in hell before you can say, ‘filthy monkey,’” Beerus said. He sounded bored but his eyes were keen on the space tyrant and his opponent.

Bulma wasn’t sure why the God of Destruction and his attendant were so fond of her daughter but she wasn’t about to complain about it.

“What are you doing here young lady?!” she turned to yell at her daughter. “This is no place for a kid!”

Bulla shrugged, “I felt the fight, thought I would see what’s up,” she said, casually licking her spoon. Bulma rolled her eyes at the pre-teen but gave up and sighed at her daughter’s blank look.  _ She’s as safe here as she would be anywhere else, I guess.  _

“Fine, you can stay, just don’t get in your dad’s way,” Bulma grumbled though she knew her half-Saiyan daughter didn’t need her permission.

Bulma felt her spirits lift as she watched Vegeta have the upper hand all throughout his fight with Frieza but then she felt the ground shake underneath her and before she knew it, she and the others nearest to her had been whisked away in a protective bubble by Whis. To her immense horror, she had a front row seat to the destruction of Earth.

Bulma had wanted to break down and cry out knowing most of her family was dead and there was no way to resurrect them, but she resolved to be strong for her daughter who had been so cocky just a moment ago.

Once again, Bulla was like a little girl and ran into Bulma’s arms. “Dad. Grandma. Grandpa. Trunks. Goten,” Bulla quivered out holding onto her mother. “Oh, god, not again.” Bulma stroked her mini-me’s hair only half listening to what Whis was telling Goku. 

ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽⊃─☆*:・ﾟ

As per usual, his mom made him wear a little suit and tie but Goten was still excited to go to Bulla’s birthday party. Her family always had the most fun parties with the best food and a lot of it. And the games! There was always stuff to do in addition to stuffing his face. He only hoped she liked the gift he picked out for her.

However, when he arrived he could feel the vibe was already different from previous parties. He clutched the carefully wrapped present, only easing his grip when he realized he would wrinkle the paper.  _ She probably won’t like that. _ There was still plenty of food but no one was eating it. He also noticed that there wasn’t much in the way of activities. Instead, there was loud music and lights, everything was cleared away for a big dance floor in which Bulla and her friends were giggling and dancing, while off to a corner was a group of boys dressed almost as well as him giving furtive looks to the girls on the dancefloor. 

This was not what he expected at all. There were balloons but they were so carefully arranged and stuck to the walls. No one was holding any on a string. It set a heavy weight in Goten’s stomach. To seek out the familiar, Goten’ let his ki guide him to Trunks where he found the older boy looking bored away from everyone else. Trunks was pretty smart; he could make sense of everything for Goten.

“Hey, Trunks.” Goten walked up to his friend with casual ease, though his heart violently drummed in his chest. 

“Hey,” Trunks said. He glanced at Goten for but a second and went back to staring ahead of him. Goten followed his friend’s line of sight to see what he was looking at. Just like the other boys at the party, Trunks’ eyes were on the girls on the dancefloor, on one girl in particular.

“Not you too,” Goten moaned. What was with all his peers? Why weren’t they playing games or chasing each other with water balloons and silly string? 

“Huh?” Trunks diverted his attention to Goten and gave him a questioning look.

“Why are you just staring at that group of girls? I don’t get it, they can’t be that interesting,” Goten said.

“Goten, Goten,” Trunks tutted giving Goten his full attention. “Of course you don’t get it, you’re way too young—”

“I’m the same age as Bulla! I turned thirteen two weeks ago—”

“In spirit, Goten, in spirit,” Trunks said, acting like a know-it-all though Goten had come to learn his friend knew only half of what he talked about. It was still more than Goten. 

He put a hand on Goten’s shoulder, “You see, kiddo, there comes a time in a young man’s life when fun and games just don’t do it anymore and there are more fulfilling things...” Trunks drifted off and stared wistfully at a girl with long black hair. 

Goten rolled his eyes, Trunks was always lording over the fact that he was older and most of the time Goten believed him but not on this. He was ready to call Trunks out on his nonsense but as keen as his senses were he couldn’t help the tingling feeling in the back of his neck, that feeling that told him someone was focusing on him and it was coming from those girls on the dancefloor. He turned in time to see Bulla and a few of her friends stare at him giggling before they quickly looked away. Goten had to admit he didn’t like the feeling.

“Trunks? Can we go to your room and play some video games?” They could snag a few plates from the many food tables and retreat to the comfiness and familiarity of Trunks’ room.

“I’m going to do it,” Trunks clenched his jaw and looked determined.

“Great,” Goten said brightening up, he jumped up ready to find the gift table and follow Trunks away from this place. 

However, whatever it was that Trunks was going to do, it involved ignoring Goten and going up to the girl with black hair. Goten couldn’t hear what Trunks told the girl but all the other girls scampered away giggling while the black haired girl Trunks was talking to blushed and nodded vigorously.

Seeing as though his best friend abandoned him, Goten sat back down with the present on his lap and his arms crossed, glaring at no one in particular. He didn’t even feel like tackling the snack table.

A slow song came on, making Goten divert his attention to the dancefloor where Trunks and that girl were... _ dancing?!  _ Sure enough, Trunks’ hands were on her hips while she had her arms around his neck, the two swaying to the music lightly and looking utterly enchanted with each other. Goten was too in shock to notice he had been approached by the birthday girl herself.

“Hi, Goten!” she said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug. She nearly knocked him out of his seat with the force she had put into it. “Glad you could make it,” she said and settled down next to him. Goten did a quick reconnaissance of the area to make sure none of her giggling friends were around. Something told him they were not to be trusted. Still, she looked like she was having fun with her friends and he wondered why she’d leave them to come hang out with him in his bad mood. The thought that she’d prefer spending time with him was a boost to his mood but it also made his heart race like he was up against a stronger opponent.

“Um, hi Bulla,” Goten said, finding his throat dry. “Uh, Happy Birthday.” Not knowing what else to do, he shoved the small wrapped box at her.

“For me?” Even though the room was pretty dark, Goten could see Bulla’s eyes light up when she looked at the prettily wrapped present.

“Well, yeah, you’re the only birthday girl here, aren’t you?” Goten rubbed the back of his neck only to find it slick with sweat. It wasn’t even that hot in the room. “I picked it out myself, and wrapped it too,” he said. 

“You did a good job,” Bulla said, picking up the package and examining it carefully. It made Goten puff with pride. “Can I open it now?”

Goten nodded. Now would be the moment of truth. Did he do well? Would she like it?

Bulla carefully unwrapped the gift instead of tearing into it, exposing the simple box that housed the real present. She quickly pulled out the pendant on a silver chain and looked at it quizzically for a moment.

Getting ahead of it before she could express any disappointment.  _ Maybe she wanted a video game instead? Or toilet water like Videl?  _ Goten explained it, “Remember the last time our families went to the beach and you saw that scallop seashell you liked but Gohan said it was alive and would die if you took it home so you left it at the beach? This one isn’t real so you’re not taking anything from it’s home and it glows in the dark and it’s blue like your hair—”

“Thank you, Goten!” she said. Goten relaxed in seat, not noticing he had sat up straighter while he watched her unwrap it. “I love it!” she said and put on the glowing shell necklace, smiling her brilliant smile, all for him. 

Goten didn’t know what was happening to him, he felt his stomach doing somersaults and it seemed like oxygen was being cut off from his brain because all of a sudden he felt a little loopy, but he didn’t feel sick, rather, he enjoyed the feeling.

Goten wasn’t even paying attention to what Bulla was doing until he felt a soft pressure on his face and the sweet smell of her hair accompanied by the sound of a kiss. Did she just kiss his cheek? He didn’t have time to ask her as she had let out a little giggle and walked away back to her equally giggling friends, leaving Goten sitting there alone and stunned. He didn’t think the party was so bad after all.

( ◔ ౪◔)⊃━☆ﾟ.*・

Goten slipped on his polo shirt to get ready for another day at the beach club, though not as a patron, no. He thought about his friend Trunks with envy.  _ Trunks  _ never had to get a summer job for spending money. Hell, his parents didn’t even make him get one to teach him responsibility. Meanwhile, Goten had to  _ earn  _ his money—like a chump—if he wanted stuff and damn, did he want stuff.

While Goten didn’t dislike his best friend, he couldn’t help those pangs of jealousy when he had to get up early to clock in. Goten couldn’t be too resentful of his best friend, after all, he was more than happy to share the wealth, lend him his car when he wanted to go on dates, paid the bill when they went out to eat, treated him to anything they ended up doing, whether it was concerts, movies, or theme parks.  _ Maybe I should date Trunks, it  _ WOULD  _ save a lot of money...Mai might have something to say about that though… _

Trunks’ sister on the other hand...Goten became irritated thinking of that blue haired girl. She was just so stuck up! It didn’t seem like the other Briefs let their wealth get to their head but Bulla certainly did. He couldn’t remember the last time she said more than just “Hey,” to Goten, nary sparing him a glance while waltzing in or out of the Briefs compound in her designer sunglasses. More often than not, her arms were laden with shopping bags, and Trunks would jump up like an excited dog, ignore whatever he and Goten were doing, and help her up to her room exchanging private words and laughing. Goten always wondered if they were making fun of him, the hick boy from the backwoods.

If Mount Paozu wasn’t so boring, Goten would insist he and Trunks spend most of their time there. Bulla would  _ never  _ lower herself to visit Mount Paozu, there weren’t even paved roads here, she’d probably break a heel— _ preferably an ankle _ —walking around here, but as it was, all the action was in West City where Bulla was sure to be, strutting around in her barely there bikinis and tight clothes. Goten’s shorts were getting a little snug just thinking about it. 

Goten shook his head, that was another thing, snobby, spoiled Bulla would never look his way, her eyes were always glued to aspiring models or the sons of her mother’s business associates. He had a feeling if Trunks wasn’t her brother, she would pounce on him since looks and money were the end all be all for her.

“Dammit!” he heard a familiar feminine voice curse. Goten rushed out of his room to see what was causing his sister-in-law’s distress. Once he set eyes on Videl, nothing stood out, she was just standing there holding little Pan’s hand who looked around with curious eyes but said nothing. 

“Goten!” Videl rushed to him and let go of Pan’s hand. She looked at him like he was her savior but upon her eyes spotting his polo, she moaned in distress. 

“What’s wrong, Videl? You’re actually starting to scare me,” Goten confessed. Videl was one of the calmer people he knew and there wasn’t much that fazed her.

Videl took a deep breath before speaking, “Sorry, Goten, nothing is the matter, I just can’t find a sitter for Pan. I got called into work unexpectedly, there’s been a big break in the case,” she said, sounding less frantic than before. “I was hoping you weren’t working today but I can see that you are.” Videl ignored Goten while she muttered to herself, “Dad’s opening that new restaurant in South City...Goku is still at Uub’s village...no way am I asking Vegeta...Bulla, maybe?” Videl grabbed her phone and pressed a few buttons.

_ Yeah, good luck with that!  _ Goten thought. Bulla would probably laugh hysterically and hang up. He couldn’t imagine the stuck up spoiled princess sacrificing her summer days to watch Pan. He wasn’t even paying attention to Videl’s conversation until he heard his sister-in-law’s grateful voice break through his thoughts. 

“You will?...Thank you so much, Bulla!...No, you won’t need to pick her up or come here. I’m going to West City anyway. I’ll bring her by...Again, thanks, you’re really saving me!”

Goten’s mouth dropped open. If he was reading the situation right, Bulla just agreed to  _ babysit?!  _ Videl was in a hurry but Goten couldn’t miss this opportunity to teach Miss High-and-Mighty a lesson so he got down to little Pan’s level and went to hug her goodbye, she squirmed trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn’t let her. Instead, he took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “Give her hell from me, Pan,” which made her stop squirming. Goten pulled away and gave her a wink and a thumbs up which she returned.

“Are you ready to go to Bulla’s, honey?” Videl said to Pan, none the wiser about Goten’s orders. 

“Yes, mommy,” Pan said and took her mother’s hand.

“Sorry about the quick visit, Goten, but I really have to run,” Videl said.

“It’s not a problem, feel free to drop by later to catch up though, and have fun, Pan!” Goten snickered, causing Videl to raise an eyebrow at him. She would have asked more questions if she wasn’t in a hurry. Goten was glad she had somewhere to be. 

The three made their way to the skies where they shot off in different directions.

* * *

Goten couldn’t wait to get back home and hear about the terror Pan had unleashed on Bulla. That kid wasn’t even that nice to him and he was her uncle, imagine what mischief she got up to when Bulla watched her. He rubbed his hands together like a supervillain just thinking about it.

When he got home, he saw his mom had already laid out dinner which was good because he was super hungry. He made his way to sit at the table and happily noted that Pan was already there, but when he saw her he was shocked and his heart fell into his stomach because he could already tell Pan did not, in fact, give Bulla hell.

Pan had colored streaks and sparkles in her black hair, her fingernails were brightly painted with different colors, and she was adorned with cheap plastic rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Bulla had to have had her way with his niece and from the looks of things Pan was ecstatic.

“Pan, we had a deal remember?” Goten went up to the four year old.

“No!” Pan stared up at Goten, talking a defiant stand on her chair and making herself almost as tall as her uncle. It chilled him to his core, “Bulla is nice and she’s my friend!” She poked him in the chest with a pink sparkly nail. “You’re mean, no wonder you’re not her boyfriend.”  _ Ouch, Pan.  _ “And she trained me and taught me a new move!” she said excitedly, seemingly not interested in chastising him further but the next thing he knew, Pan was trying out her new move on  _ him.  _ After being spun in midair unexpectedly, Goten felt his back crash onto the hard floor.  _ Ouch again, Pan. _

“Goten stop playing and have dinner!” he heard his mom yell at him while he only saw stars in his vision. 

(つ◕౪◕)つ━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

Bulla had to stifle her laughter.  _ They are going to get it! I didn’t even know we could get intoxicated!  _ Bulla had to file that away in her head for later as she saw her brother and his  _ lesser _ half stumble into their house from where she watched at the top of the stairs. By some miracle, the ruckus they were making didn’t awaken the elders of the house, but it did rouse her. Ahe hadn’t even known Trunks and Goten had even left the compound earlier. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt she wasn’t included.  _ But hasn’t that always been the way?  _ she thought.

It looked like whatever they had been up to exhausted them. Once Trunks staggered into the house—with assistance from Goten—he passed out on the couch. Goten seemed to have the wherewithal to put Trunks on his side. Bulla shrugged, deciding to back to go to her room figuring Goten would go to sleep or her parents would burst in shrieking and Bulla would rather not be here for either.  _ They’ll get what’s coming to them.  _ Their father was an early riser and, no doubt, he’d find them first.

Before she could turn away, Goten, who must have sensed her, turned and looked her straight in the eye and he gestured for her to come down. Bulla didn’t know why but the intensity of his gaze stunned her in the most delightful way. She smirked and decided to make her way down to his level, trying to appear as confident as possible even though she felt self-conscious in her nightgown—it was hardly the most modest outfit.

_ “What do you think you’re doing?”  _ Bulla harshly whispered. It was the tone she had to take with Goten lately, everything she did seemed to get on his nerves and it was only fair that she give as good as she got, but when she looked at Goten’s face there was no hint of malice just a stupid grin as he looked her up and down.

“You’re so pretty,” the big goof said and took a strand of her long hair, lifting it to his nose and taking a deep inhale, “and you smell delicious too.” His smile fell and his face twisted into an unflattering grimace, Bulla couldn’t say it suited him. “But you’re so mean to me and you don’t like me,” he lamented. Bulla blushed at her fellow hybrid saying she was pretty, but her amusement died at his accusation.

“What?!” Bulla said a little loudly and shoved Goten away from her and he dropped her strand of hair. This wasn’t funny anymore. “I’m not mean to you! You’re the one who’s been mean to me since we became teenagers,” Bulla hissed remembering to drop her volume but suddenly felt stupid that she was arguing with a drunk person, a totally wasted one from the smell of him. Coming down was a mistake, besides, her parents might be there soon considering Goten and Bulla weren’t exactly keeping their voices low.

“Hey!” Goten shot back, “This is my dream, Dream-Bulla. You have to be nice to me!” he demanded.  _ What the—? He thinks he’s dreaming?!  _ Bulla barely had time to think before his strong arm snaked around her waist and brought them chest to chest. Bulla stood frozen, her mouth agape, for a moment just staring into Goten’s fathomless black eyes that were currently focused on her lips.  _ What is he—?  _ Her thoughts were cut off when Goten took the plunge and stuck his tongue in her open mouth.  _ Oh god! This is disgusting!  _ Goten was relentless in trying to taste every corner of her mouth while Bulla was getting sicker by the moment. He tasted like a disgusting mixture of bitterness, herbs, and old pizza.

Bulla hadn’t wanted to raise her energy—her dad was particularly sensitive to her changes—to save herself the humiliation of being discovered like that. That meant she was finding it hard to break away from Goten’s grasp, though she had to admit, aside from his sloppy kissing, it did feel nice to be pressed up against him. Luckily, Goten pulled back after a few seconds and looked back at her smiling once again before making an indiscernible face. Before Bulla knew it, her chest was covered in Goten’s vomit. Somehow, she didn’t start screaming her head off.

“I feel so much better,” Goten said before curling up on the floor where he stood and falling asleep, completely ignoring the fact he just puked all over Bulla.

So stunned was she by all that had happened, that she merely made her way to the nearest shower in a silent panic to clean herself up and throw away that cursed nightgown.

She wished she had as much as Goten had to drink so that she could forget about this like he no doubt would.

(♥‿♥).❉⌒☆━━―⊂(˘ ε˘⊂)

“Oh great!” Bulla sniffled and grabbed the nearest pillow to bury her face in, hoping Goten hadn’t caught a glimpse of her red and teary face. It also didn’t help that snot was running down her nose either. 

Bulla knew Goten wasn’t her biggest fan. She honestly had no idea what she did to him to make him resent her, she only tried to give as good as she got in response. Her father had always been sure to drill it into her to never show weakness in front of her enemy, but now he had walked in on her at the most inconvenient time, at her most vulnerable.

“Go away!” she demanded, smacking him with the throw pillow she just snot rocketed on when he sat next to her. Clearly, he wasn’t going to leave her alone as she had hoped.

“If you didn’t want to be seen like this, maybe you should have stayed in your room.” He smiled smugly at her. “The living room is public space.”

“You don’t live here!” That did little to make him stop being so giddy.

Bulla’s lips quivered at his gleeful face and burst into tears once more. She saw his expression fall before she got up to stomp to her bedroom and cry her heart out there. Much to her displeasure, Goten had followed her and blocked her from slamming the door. 

“Look, I’m sorry—” he began but Bulla cut him off.

“I just got home, doofus! Sorry, I didn’t expect you to come in and be a total ass!” she snapped at him. “Why are you here anyway? No, never mind, just get out of my room,” she pointed to the door behind him, but he didn’t budge and instead let himself in further.

“Came looking for Trunks. He wasn’t answering his phone, thought I would try here,” he shrugged. 

“He’s not here, he’s off with Mai like always,” Bulla told him hoping he would accept that answer and go away.

Goten pursed his lips in disappointment, “Yeah like always,” he agreed. Despite her bad mood and hostile expression that she channeled all her rage into, Goten still lingered.

“Well, you got the info you wanted, you can go now,” Bulla said and waved him off. She was eager to get back to her wallowing  _ in private. _

“Yeah, I could go but  _ why  _ are  _ you  _ here?” Goten asked a bit kinder than he had been moments earlier. “It’s a Saturday night. Seems to me, one of the most gorgeous girls in West City should be out with her friends, not stuck at home with some backwoods hick. Especially when she’s dressed like  _ that _ ,” he said and pointed to her outfit. It was only a simple cotton spaghetti strap dress, but maybe to guys, any dress looked effortful.

Bulla could help the small laugh that erupted from her.  _ Is he trying to make me feel better? _ She couldn’t help but note Goten looked so proud that he made her smile.

“And what are all the desperate lonely girls of Satan City going to do tonight without you there?” Bulla said.

“There’s the cheeky little bastard I know,” Goten said and invited himself to sit on her bed next to her, even though she didn’t want him there. Still, it seemed like moments like this, where Goten was being nice to her, were rather rare these days and she resisted the temptation to push him off. “Now tell me all about it,” he said in an exaggerated feminine voice.

“Ha! We’re not that good of friends, Go-tina,” Bulla said. Truthfully, Bulla didn’t even know if she really wanted to tell anyone what happened not even an hour ago. Goten did seem rather sincere but she wasn’t really sure if he might use it against her someday.

“Oh, I get it,” Goten said, returning to his normal tone of voice. “First, we need to gain each other’s trust by braiding each other’s hair, giving each other manicures, talking about our crushes, and vegging out on the couch. Or does TV have it all wrong and that’s not how girls bond?”

“You’re kind of right, but a true bond forms when a girl willingly gives up her emergency tampon to a girl in need.”

Instead of getting grossed out like she thought he might,  _ boys will be boys _ , he looked thoughtful for a moment. “Woah, that’s deep, man.”

Bulla was finding it harder and harder to stay upset with Goten around. The big goof was doing a great job of distracting her.

“Okay, but please tell me that stuff about pillow fighting in your underwear is true,” he said looking at her earnestly. 

“Oh, definitely.” They shared a small laugh and the tense atmosphere disappeared but the two were left in silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable but the quiet made Bulla think of what made her cry in the first place and she started sniffling again. That is, until she felt Goten take a section of her hair in his hands.

“What are you doing?” she demanded of him but didn’t snatch her hair back either.

“Braiding your hair to gain your trust, or you know, we could strip to our underwear and do the pillow fight thing,” he said and began tugging on her hair. Bulla couldn’t believe it; he was actually  _ braiding  _ her hair.

“Where did you even learn how to do that?” Bulla asked. His fingers were moving deftly and quickly and for as long as she could remember, Goten didn’t even have hair long enough to braid. Where could he even have learned to braid? Did his mom make him help her?  _ Creepy. I knew there was something weird going on there... _

“You’re not the only one who babysits Pan from time to time,” he said and continued taking sections of her hair and braiding them. Bulla thought that was actually sweet. 

“Okay, you can stop, we’ve properly bonded,” Bulla said, pulling her head away from him. She knew she probably looked a little ridiculous with part of her hair braided but him being in such close contact with her was making her uneasy though not necessarily in an unpleasant way and she had to put a stop to it. “I don’t know what it is about you right now but you’re about ninety percent less annoying than you normally are,” Bulla said.

“And you’ve stopped crying, haven’t you? So what’s next? Nails?” Goten looked at her innocently and Bulla couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how ready for it he looked.

“Precisely,” Bulla said once she calmed down enough. “But my appetite is back with a vengeance. Let’s order take out and you can paint my nails while we wait for the order.”

“Pizza? Sushi? Burgers?” Goten became visibly excited and perked up.

“Why not everything?” Bulla wasn’t going to limit herself to one cuisine.

“You are perfect,” he said, smiling at her. Bulla felt a pleasurable squirm in her belly that she wished would go away.

Together, the two teenagers ordered from practically every West City restaurant in a ten block radius that delivered. As it was, there wasn’t much time to actually paint Bulla’s nails as the food came in waves. Instead, they stayed holed up in the kitchen waiting for each new delivery and talking up a storm. It had been a long time since they acted like friends.

“I like your new haircut,” she said running her hands through the now shorter spikes, taking a break from her chicken wings after he licked them clean. If he objected to her spit in his hair, he didn’t voice it. It made him look less boyish and more handsome and trendy.

“Um, thanks,” he said, “it was getting a little harder to take care of. Too much gel and stuff to keep it down. That’s where all my part time money went if you were wondering.” Yes, it would take a lot of product to tame those Goku spikes. She was glad to have her mother’s hair texture.

They were on their last entrée when Bulla felt the pit deep in her stomach. Goten had provided a welcome distraction but she knew she wasn’t going to truly feel better until she vented about what had happened earlier.

Bulla watched Goten slurp up his noodles, not caring about being a messy eater, and sighed in contentment. Was she really going to ruin their pleasant evening?

“So are you ready to tell me what happened?” Goten asked out of the blue as if he read her mind.

She blinked at him in surprise and proceeded to clear her throat, “Uh, yeah, I was just getting to that.”

Goten still chewed his noodles but nodded at her to go on while his eyes were fixed on her. Uncomfortable with his stare, she looked away from him focusing on a spot on the wall instead. The whole thing wasn’t going to be easy to get through.

“I had a date tonight,” she began and while she wasn’t looking at Goten, she heard him stop chewing.

“I had a crush on him for a while—” Bulla continued but had to stop and smack Goten’s back because he had started choking.

“Anyway,” she started again once Goten had dislodged the food from his throat, “he wanted to go further than  _ I  _ did. He took no for an answer but he was upset. Then he just started saying these  _ awful  _ things, like I owed him something sexual because he liked me and had been nice to me, that no other guy at school would ask me out when they found out what a prude I was. I was ready to leave and put it all behind me but then he apologized and it seemed like he had calmed down. Then he started again on what a cold fish I am, a prissy bitch, et cetera, and that’s why I don’t get asked out. Turns out, he didn’t even like me! He had made a bet with some of his friends that he could get into my pants and I had ruined it—”

“I’ll kick his ass!” Goten jumped up furiously, he had been quiet up until then, letting Bulla tell her story. His goofy demeanour disappeared in an instant as he fumed with rage. Bulla wasn’t alarmed, quite the opposite in fact. She’d never seen Goten quite this... _ passionate _ before.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” she said, keeping as cool and calm as possible under the circumstances.

Goten still looked agitated though it looked like he was trying to calm himself down. “What did you do?”

“Nothing extreme, he just lost a few teeth. I have a feeling he’ll come up with a creative story as to what ‘really’ happened.” Bulla felt a fiendish grin rise on her face as she thought of her ex-crush’s now fucked up smile.  _ No one will want to date me? No one is going to want to date you either! _

“Don’t listen to him,” Goten said. “You’re no cold fish, you always bring the heat.”

Bulla let out a wry laugh replaying her romantic life so far, “Oh yeah? Says who? It’s not like I hide my Saiyan strength. The human guys don’t like that, especially not my date from tonight.”

“You  _ do  _ light my fire.” Goten cringed at his admission, turning red in the process. Bulla had to laugh, he was cute. “I’m just going to leave now.” He slid off his chair and tried to make a run for it but Bulla, always the quicker of the two, managed to grab the back of his shirt.

“Oh, I know,” Bulla nodded, she wasn’t going to let him off that easy. “You never forget your first time, the first time a boy puked on you.” She looked far off and away trying to look as wistful and nostalgic as possible.

After her performance, Bulla set her eyes on Goten whose mouth was open and with eyes bugged out in horror. She took pity on him and let go of his shirt so he could return to his seat. “That was real?!” He pulled at his hair and then let his head fall to the table with a loud thump. “Do me a favor and finish me off, Bulla,” Goten said muffled from where his mouth was smashed against the table surface. He put a finger gun to his head and made a shooting sound.

Smiling at his antics, Bulla said nothing and let him wallow for a few moments before his head shot up, “So I really did make out with Bulla Briefs? Good for me.” He proceeded to pat himself on the back, literally. Bulla had to roll her eyes at how fast he recovered.

“I wouldn’t say it was making out, more like you were trying to find something in the back of my throat with your tongue,” Bulla said. “I was thinking it was a fluke but you just confirmed it, you actually like meee,” Bulla gloated.

“Can you really blame me?” Goten rested his head in his hand looking at her so warmly she could feel it radiate through her body. “Like sure, everyone sees you’re beautiful but I never could resist a girl who could kick my ass,” he said with no trace of embarrassment. “And you’re funny...and nice, well, sometimes, and you’ve got Pan’s seal of approval and—”

Now  _ there  _ was the old Goten she had adored as a child. Even though she was incredibly gross at the moment, Bulla couldn’t resist kissing him for real this time. She slid into his lap before he could realize and cut his lips off with her own before he could another word out. She wasn’t exactly soft in her approach, when she pushed he pushed back just as strongly. Bulla pulled back a bit when she felt his tongue enter her mouth but she was pleasantly surprised at how gentle he was. Then he tentatively brought his hands to her hair and began to pull back. Bulla’s eyes had been closed and she heard his laugh before she opened her eyes to his huge smile.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that your hair looks so stupid,” Goten said, chuckling.

“You’re the one who gave me this ‘do!” Bulla said.

“I know, I’m sorry...here,” Goten reached to her hair and started to undo the braids he had done with such a light tenderness that Bulla couldn’t even get mad at him for killing the mood. 

When he had untangled the last braid, Bulla got off his lap and reached her hand out to him. Looking a little puzzled, Goten said nothing but slapped her hand giving her a low five.

“Dummy, that’s not what I wanted.” She rolled her eyes. She reached out her hand again, “Come,” she ordered. Goten complied, his hand was hot in hers and she could feel his jumpy ki. 

“Where are we going?” Goten asked in a whisper. Strangely, he hadn’t cared about making noise before.

“My room,” Bulla said, leading the way. She faced forward, her own heart thumping out of control. She was determined not to look at him. What would his face betray? Disgust? Pity? Apprehension? Excitement? 

When they finally reached the long walk to her bedroom and shut the door, Goten had come at her fiercely like he had that night not too long ago. He ran his hands from her hips up to her breasts, all the while never stopping the ministrations of his mouth on hers.

He broke away from her for a moment making Bulla miss the contact but he quickly returned to her touch, peppering kisses up and down her neck. 

“Tell me when to stop,” he said, pulling down the strap of her dress. This was a whole new Goten from the hesitant boy he was only moments ago. She felt so elated in the knowledge that she  _ indeed  _ did light his fire.

“Don’t—stop,” she said breathlessly as his actions made legs quiver. Goten had a solution for that as he lifted her up easily and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist creating a more pleasurable friction between the two of them. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Bulla asked as he moved them closer to her bed.

“All the way?” he said. Bulla nodded and Goten shook his head. He had sat her down on her bed separating the two of them, Bulla wanting nothing more than to be in his arms again but she held herself back.

“You?” he asked her and she too shook her head, her chest heaving with heavy breaths.  _ This is really happening. _ His intense expression focusing on her continued as he began to pull down her dress exposing her breasts, she hadn’t bothered to wear a bra with her sleeveless dress but still, Goten looked into her eyes, his own not yet traveling south. 

“Never in my wildest dreams,” he said seemingly to himself when he finally deigned to look where he had exposed her and slide off the rest of her dress.

(∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*

As per usual, the World Martial Arts Tournament was packed, people from all over the world were eager to see Earth’s champion, Mr. Satan, in the flesh.

“Look, there they are!” Pan pointed to four people making their way through the crowd: a short surly man with pointed hair, an aging beauty, a teenage boy, and lastly a gorgeous girl who was dressed for anything but spectating.

“You’re entering too?!” Goten asked when he saw her in her full fighting regalia. Instead of the gi she wore as a child, Bulla was wearing a sports bra and leggings in the tightest fabric known to man. Goten gulped.

“I was free anyway seeing as my date cancelled,” she said winking at him.

“Uh right,” he mumbled. “I’m sure your date would have rather been with you but his dad made him do this other thing, or so I’ve heard.” He laughed awkwardly.

“Or so I’ve heard,” she said, smirking at him. 

༼つಠ益ಠ༽つ ─=≡ΣO))

These days Goten and Trunks didn’t hang out much, Trunks was always with Mai now and Goten—well, Goten had his own distraction. Together the boys were lounging by the pool enjoying their youthful freedom. Trunks was speaking but Goten’s attention was focused elsewhere as he watched a particular long haired bluenette take a dive into the pool, her movements graceful and meticulous.

Trunks’ voice was just background noise as he took advantage of the view Bulla was giving him, he vaguely wondered if she knew what she was doing and if she was deliberately trying to drive him crazy. Goten’s sunglass-clad eyes followed his fellow half-Saiyan as she swam under and surfaced at the edge of the pool, right in his eye line.  _ Okay, she knows exactly what she’s doing,  _ Goten smirked. Bulla was lifting herself from the edge of the pool and pressing her breasts together with her arms in her plunging one-piece suit, all deliberately in front of Goten. She smiled and winked at him—unseen by Trunks—as she walked by to grab her towel. The fact that she kept her hair down while in the pool should have clued Goten in that Bulla wasn’t in the mood to practice her diving and swimming techniques.

“The pool’s all yours boys,” Bulla said airily as she toweled herself off in deliberate motions designed to tantalize him, Goten knew.

“Eh, I don’t feel like it,” Trunks said and rolled over onto his stomach. Goten, however, felt it pertinent to give as good as he got.

“Sure, I can go for a swim,” he looked pointedly at Bulla as he took off the tank top he was wearing. It didn’t miss Goten’s attention that something sparked in Bulla’s eyes. While Goten contemplated whether or not to do a sexy dive or just cannonball in, apparently Trunks’ attention was focused on Goten’s backside.

“What the hell happened to your back?!” Goten heard his best friend exclaim from behind him. 

_ Oh shit. _

Goten hadn’t even thought about how there could be remnants of his and Bulla’s clandestine activities. He and Bulla were careful in keeping their arrangement under wraps.

Turning to face Trunks, Goten tried to keep his voice light and amused, “You’re not the only one getting some action.” He shrugged hoping Trunks would drop it, especially considering Bulla was present and no doubt paying attention to how he’d navigate this.

“What? Are you into bondage or something, it looks you’re getting whipped with a cat o’ nine tails.” Trunks got up to inspect his best friend’s wounds. 

Goten turned and slapped Trunks’ hands away, trying to keep his friend from inspecting too closely, alas it was too late.

“No, these aren’t whip marks, they look like fingernail scratches,” Trunks said. “Try as she might, Mai’s never been able to leave a mark on me.” Trunks laughed. Goten thought that was the end of it and that Trunks would drop it.

“Wait.” It was not to be. “Who could you be screwing that can leave a mark on you?” Trunks asked more to himself than Goten who was now frozen in place trying to control his heart rate.

“What are you? The coitus detective? Peeking in people’s bedrooms and going through their trash for evidence?” Goten said.

_ Don’t look at Bulla. Don’t look at Bulla. DO NOT look at Bulla.  _ Goten repeated to himself.  _ Dammit!  _ For one second, Goten’s eyes flickered to the teenage girl now wrapped self-consciously in a towel and Trunks noticed.  _ Fuck.  _ Goten flinched, closing his eyes and braced himself for a punch to the face. When no punch was forthcoming, Goten braved opening one eye to see Trunks with a horrified look on his face.

“You and my sister?” The pieces falling together in his expression. Shaking his head, “You guys are so gross,” Trunks said, his face scrunched up in mild disgust.

“Well, you were always off with Mai, what were we supposed to do?” Bulla finally deigned to speak, sounding confident and unperturbed. He wished he had her maxy. Goten felt her arms, still slick with pool water, snake around his now bare waist as if she was claiming ownership of him.  _ Well, I don’t  _ **_hate_ ** _ it. _

“My best friend and my sister,” Trunks muttered to himself, stroking his chin in contemplation. “So are you guys together now or what?” Trunks asked, still looking a little green.

“Yeah.”

“Not really.” 

Goten and Bulla had answered at the same time. They separated and turned sharply to one another.  _ Shit, guess we’re not on the same page.  _

Trunks blanched at what he caused. Goten could have throttled him if he wasn’t being stared down by a sexy Saiyan girl. “Woah, guess you two need to talk. I’m out,” Trunks said before sprinting back into the house, leaving Goten and Bulla alone to confront their relationship woes.


End file.
